


Wonderment

by TakeninStride



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Will update as necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeninStride/pseuds/TakeninStride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scouting Legion rides to take back Wall Maria after the colossal titans are no longer a threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relax

With the threats of Bernholdt and Reiner neutralized, the scouting legion’s top priority became reclaiming Wall Maria. They had pushed south after the capture of the colossal titans; leaving them to the jurisdiction of the military police. It was when the sun was threatening to set that a smoky flair rose into the sky, creating a ripple of others spreading throughout the formation. It was after the tents had been set up, the fires had been started and the sentry schedules ordered that Eren Jaeger found himself free for the first night in what seemed like ages. From cold metal chains to those of flesh, he had been bound and detained for months.

Eren took up a post fireside in the company of some fellow scouts he had yet to be properly introduced to, some whom at first glance he could tell were new to the ranks or not. Despite their curious glances toward him (who was easily recognized by almost everyone these days) he refrained from joining their banter. He was busy, instead, reflecting into the fire when a hand settled on his shoulder. He looked up to see Mikasa using him as a support as she settled down beside him on the makeshift bench. They sat together in comfortable silence like they did when they were kids. It brought a smile to his face—thinking of the peaceful days of sleeping under trees after a long day of playing and imagining the new world beyond the walls. But that train of thought always led to that day.

He realized he had clenched his fist only after Mikasa’s hand smoothed over it with a comforting squeeze. He found understanding in her eyes and sighed, leaning his head against her shoulder. They would be going on shift in a couple hours. Soon he would be relied on again, soon they would be face to face with titans, soon he would uncover the truths of the world they were living in. But right now, he was going to take some time to relax.


	2. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Mikasa go on sentry duty for the night.

Eren awoke slowly to a familiar voice.

“...ren? Eren? Our shift is coming up.”

His eyes opened to see he had not moved from when he was last conscious. He lifted his head from its perch on Mikasa’s shoulder, taking in the freshly fed fire and the empty benches around them.

“Augh, Mikasa why did you let me fall asleep?” He asked quietly, trying to rub the stiffness from his neck.

“You deserve to get rest, you know.”

He stands and looks at her with his incredulous green eyes. “Well, yeah? But you could have told me to go lay down or something. I mean I did set up my tent…” He trails off when she looks away, with a faint tinge to her cheeks.

“I fell asleep myself.”

“O-oh.”

But before the embarrassment could settle too much deeper in the two teenagers, a scout approached them with horses in hand.

“You’re Mikasa right?” the man asked, as she rose from her spot on the bench. She responded with the soldier’s salute, as per custom, and was given a pair of reigns. The man simply nodded at Eren and handed him the reigns to the other. After checking their 3D maneuver gear they slipped into the saddles and set off to scout the perimeter of the camp.

Torchlight was not especially needed on nights like tonight. Under a full moon, the open plains sung with starlight. Titans would be easy to spot from all around—so while their gear might not be particularly effective in the terrain, an ambush would be impossible.

The two rode alongside each other, and despite their determination they often found themselves getting distracted by the stars.

“Hey, Mikasa,” Eren started tentatively on one such occasion.

“Hmm?”

“Remember when you, me and Armin used to make our own constellations?”

“Before Armin found his grandpa’s old astronomy text books?” She looked at him with a small smile before turning her dark eyes to the bright sky above. 

They took turns pointing out real and make-believe star patterns throughout the night, and realized with surprise that the farthest edges of the sky were becoming tinged with morning pinks. The two sat and watched the sunrise for the first time since basics. Their horses took advantage of the time to nibble at the grasses around them, paying no mind to the birds that started rummaging nearby. Despite their shift being up, and that the camp would be packing up to continue its southern strides, Eren was struck by his freedom in this moment. He held out his hand loosely and Mikasa took it.

“I missed you.”

Whether it was said by her or him or not at all, the message was there in the warmth of their hands.


End file.
